


those dicks.

by nymja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for 8x3, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: Tormund Giantsbane introduces himself to Grey Worm.





	those dicks.

He is sitting, making adjustments to his armor when the strange, fire-kissed man appears.

“Don’t worry,” the man says before taking a long drink from what appears to be a horn. “They don't like the Free Folk, either.”

Grey Worm stares at the intruder, not sure what to do when the bearded man takes a seat right next to him.

“I do not understand,” he finally settles on.

“Wildlings?” The bearded man offers instead. Grey Worm shakes his head. “Guess you could just say we’re the people beyond the Wall, then.”

He gives his horn a small shake, causing a white liquid that looks like milk to slosh over it. Then he extends it in offering.

Grey Worm shakes his head. The man raises his brows, as though the possibility of someone not wanting it has never occurred to him.

Then he shrugs. “More for me.”

Grey Worm stares, transfixed, as he begins to chug. The milk spills, its drops landing into a brightly red beard. The man then wipes a hand across his face to clean away the drink. It only seems to embed the milk further into the hair.

Grey Worm does not know what to do with this man. He has, however, settled on the fact that he is strange.

“Don’t talk much, do you?”

“No.”

“Too bad.” He leans over, his stale-smelling breath hitting Grey Worm’s nose as he tries to speak lowly into his ear. “Between you and me, there’s a word for these Southerners.”

Grey Worm frowns. The people here do not seem Southern. Nevertheless, he asks: “What word is this?”

The man’s face lights up, as though he is about to make one of those jokes Tyrion was so fond of. His shoulders hunch with a silent giggle.

“Dicks.”

Then the giggle is not as silent, and the man slams his horn into Grey Worm’s chest. Unsure of what else to do, Grey Worm holds it for him.

“C'mon,” the man says. “Let’s go kill something.”

Grey Worm sets the horn down and, unsure of what else to do, follows this strange, fire-kissed man.


End file.
